Mamusizmy
by neverwinternights
Summary: Relacje między matką a córką zawsze są trudne...


Drzwi trzasnęły.

Pani Granger raptownie wychyliła się zza futryny, dzierżąc miskę z masą na ciasto w rękach. Widząc swoją córkę, posłała w jej kierunku najmilszy uśmiech, na jaki mogła sobie teraz pozwolić. Przywitała ją jak codziennie i zapytała, czy nie chce czegoś do jedzenia. W odpowiedzi usłyszała lapidarne, acz stanowcze „nie".

Kobieta głośno westchnęła, słysząc jak torba Hermiony z hukiem wylądowała na sofie, a sama dziewczyna ze złością zajęła miejsce na fotelu. Nie trzeba być psychologiem, żeby wiedzieć, że coś ją trapi.

W takich sytuacjach obecność matki i jej rady są jak najbardziej wskazane. (Chyba że nazywasz się Hermiona Granger, a twoim sposobem radzenia sobie z problemami jest przejrzenie wszystkich dostępnych książek, posiadające w swojej treści hasła „rady", „porady", „problemy" z działu psychologii). Pani Granger słynęła z gorliwości wychowawczej (bo zdrowy umysł i zdrowe zęby to podstawa!).

- Kochanie? – zwróciła się z pełną łagodnością do córki, obejmując ją czule.

Dziewczyna tylko obrzuciła matkę dziwnym spojrzeniem z serii „Nie mam ochoty słuchać twoich mamusizmów".

- Wiem, jak trudno w dzisiejszych czasach jest znaleźć chłopaka, ale to nie powód, żeby się załamywać. – Hermiona o mały włos nie zadławiła się śliną. – Na świecie są miliony przystojnych i grzecznych młodych gentelmenów, którzy z pewnością czyhają na serce młodej dziewczynki. – Pogładziła ją po głowie. - Choć swoją drogą mogłabyś jakoś ładnie upiąć te włosy. – Krytycznie obejrzała fryzurę czarownicy. Można w niej było schować zdechłego kota i nikt nie zauważyłby różnicy. Oczywiście pani Granger zachowała tę uwagę dla siebie.

Widząc spojrzenie swojej córeczki, pospiesznie dodała:

- No nie, żebym mówiła, że teraz nie masz adoratorów, ale paru dodatkowych wielbicieli to nie grzech! A nóż jeden z nich ci się spodoba. – Hermiona nie musiała zgadywać, maślany wzrok matki jednoznacznie wskazywał na to, że wyobraża sobie swoją córeczkę w długiej sukni ślubnej. - Za moich czasów…

Hermiona siedziała jak skazaniec słuchający swojego wyroku. Złość przemieniła się w irytację i chęć użycia czaru wyciszającego…

- Mamo! – przywołała ją do porządku w miarę stanowczym głosem.

- Jean – poprawiła ją. – Tyle razy ci powtarzałam, że skoro jesteśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółkami, to możesz do mnie mówić po imieniu. Wielu naukowców mówi, że gruntem dobrej relacji na linii matka-córka jest zaufanie oraz wzajemna tolerancja. Musimy być jak dwie najlepsze przyjaciółki! – Hermiona zbladła, widząc szeroki uśmiech rozkwitający na obliczu mamy. Wyperswadowanie jej tego myślenia będzie równie trudne, jak moralizacja bandy śmierciożerców.

- A ci naukowcy mówili coś o robieniu „obciachu"? – zadrwiła.

- Nie… - Jean zrobiła krótką przerwę. Podrapała się po podbródku, a w jej umyśle trwała burza. – O! Wspominali coś o „prawach młodości" i że każdy nastolatek musi się wyszumieć. Było też coś o kompleksach, jakie mają młode dziewczynki przez wygląd…

- Ja nie mam żadnych kompleksów! – próbowała się obronić, lecz jej wypowiedź została stłamszona.

- Spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy, kochanie. – Kobieta poklepała ją lekko po plecach. – Widzę, jak w sklepie ciągle szukasz odpowiedniego rozmiaru spodni… Kochanie, ty już nie jesteś chudziutkim pajączkiem… No… Jesteś troszeczkę… Jakby to powiedzieć? Szersza. Tak, szersza.

Zdrada. Zdrada. Zdrada! Hermiona zerwała się na równe nogi. Przecież to było niepojętne. Jak jej własna mama śmie nazywać ją grubą?! Brednie! Insynuacje! Bezpodstawne oskarżenia!

- Nie każda dziewczynka ma figurę baletnicy albo modelki – niewzruszona ciągnęła swój wykład. – Niektóre mają tu i ówdzie trochę więcej.

Czarownica zazgrzytała zębami.

- Coś nie tak, słońce?

- Ważę pięćdziesiąt dwa kilo przy wzroście metr sześćdziesiąt pięć. I ty, śmiesz mnie – wskazała na siebie, podnosząc bluzkę i odsłaniając wklęsły brzuch – nazywać szeroką?!

- Kwiatuszku – zwróciła się do niej ostrożnie. – Nasza waga od dawien dawna jest zepsuta. W jej oczach nawet twój ojciec waży pięćdziesiąt dwa kilogramy.

Mina dziewczyny zrzedła. Zaczęła ruszać wargami, nie wydając żadnych dźwięków. Wyglądała niczym ryba świeżo wyciągnięta z wody.

- To nieprawda – szepnęła słabym głosem. – Mieszczę się w swoich starych spodniach – dodała już pewniej. To był niepodważalny dowód.

- Spodniach, które są na gumkę. Twój tata też się w nich mieści – delikatnie sprostowała kobieta.

- Ja… ja… Ja idę na górę! – oznajmiła, wybiegając z salonu. Po drodze potrąciła zdezorientowanego ojca.

Pan Granger posłał swojej małżonce zdziwione spojrzenie.

- Co to było? – spytał.

- Mechanizm wyparcia.

Tydzień później Jean Granger z zadowoleniem obserwowała, jak jej córka w sierpniowy poranek schodzi na dół w sportowym ubraniu.

- Idę pobiegać – rzekła obojętnie, mijając zaskoczonego ojca.

- Co się z nią dzieje?

- Dorasta, kochanie, dorasta – powiedziała matka, klepiąc męża po brzuchu. – Ty też powinieneś zrobić coś ze sobą.


End file.
